Firefly tale
by meme12
Summary: A Raul x Brooklyn story with a Brooklyn x Miguel in later parts of story. Will contain character death and angst. You have been warned!
1. Begining

Hi everyone!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!! I decided to write my first beyblade fanfic!!!! Yeah for me!!!!!!!! Well in this story, pairings are.......... Raul x Brooklyn and Brooklyn x Miguel.

Meme12: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!!!!! WHAT AM I WRITING!!!?

Kaze: Woof!! Woof!? (What's wrong mistress!?)

Meme12: I can't believe I wrote an angst fanfic, there's something wrong with me!!!!

Raul: Meme12, are you alright?

Brooklyn: She's just wondering why she suddenly wrote an angst fanfic, no worries she'll live.

Meme12: I need a psychiatrist, a doctor, anyone!!!!!!!!!!! (Sobs)

Brooklyn: Don't worry? You didn't write a tragic romance story right.......?

Meme12: Nods head and sobs (T. T)

Brooklyn: O. O; Okay..........

Raul: Don't worry; I'm sure it won't turn out that bad.... (Pats meme12's head)

Meme12: Thank uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Raul!!!!! (Hugs Raul)

Raul: C...Can't...b.... breathe....... (Gasps from less of oxygen)

Brooklyn: I shall kindly help the distressed author with her disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in this story.

Meme12: (Still hugging Raul) on with the story!!!! (Sob)

Pls read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Firefly tale**

A long time ago in the Edo period, in a town known as Kazeku there was a pair of well-known twins. The elder twin was known as Julia. Her beauty was one of the very few. Her hair was a unique dual colour. Her fringe was similar to darken orange carnations while her long hair that flowed down to her hip was a beautiful light brown. Her beautiful emerald eyes also boosted her charm. She was also known as the "Musician of Kazeku" as she was familiar with the different types of traditional musical instruments and played them well.

The younger twin brother was known as Raul. His fringe was a maple red and similar to his sister, he had long flowing light brown hair with is tied up in a ponytail. Similar emerald eyes also made him looked more feminine. Unlike his sister, Raul bred fireflies and would release them during summer. Hence, the Kazeku townsfolk would always be able to enjoy the fireflies during the annual summer festival. Hence, Raul had the title of the "Firefly lady" due to his looks and his fireflies.

Although both twins were similar in looks, they had different personalities. Julia was a hard headed person. Despite her beauty, she had a sharp tongue which offended people at times. She was also a person that stands her ground and sticks close to friends. She is also very protective of her twin brother Raul. Raul on the other hand, was a very kind-hearted and shy person. He would prefer to avoid rather then start a fight. Due to his mellow behaviour, many people would try to take advantage of his sweet nature. Thank god Julia was there to prevent that from happening. Despite the different temperaments, the twins were both very close and would always be seen together.

A few years went by, the twins soon grew up. Both twins grew to look more beautiful and mature in nature. Soon, both twins reached the age for marriage which was 18 years of age. The deceased parents of the twins had an arranged marriage for both of the twins. "I can't believe this! Are you certain that oto-sama and oka-sama wrote this in their will!?" Julia exclaimed, almost knocking down the table as she stood up. "Please calm down, Julia oujou-sama. Yes your parents have arranged both you and your brother to be married at the age of 18. "NANI!!!!!!!!!!?" Julia shrieked almost causing the lawyer and her brother to jump in fright.

"Julia ne-sama, please calm down. I'm sure the people we are meant to marry are nice people. So please sit down and listen to what else Mr. Isuno has to say." Raul persuaded his sister gently who finally slumped back to her sit with a sigh. Mr. Isuno coughed and continued: "Both of your future-husband to- be's will be arriving in two days time so please be prepared at that time." With that, Mr. Isuno left the household where the twins have stayed, Raul walked the lawyer out leaving his elder sister stoning in shock.

After Mr. Isuno had left, Raul walked back to the room to try comforting his elder twin sister. "Why must this happen to us.... I still want to do so many things at this age..... Continue performing at the shrine, leave this village for a while to discover new forms of music and introduced it here...... And yet I have to stay behind due to our parent's arranged marriage...." Julia moaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Don't worry, I'm sure the person whom we are engaged to can help you achieve that dream." Raul replied and patted his sister on the shoulder gently.

"Oh Raul..... I want to find the person I love.... Not through some stupid engagement or something like that...... Besides we will be separated if we are engaged....." Julia replied her brother sadly while pulling him closer for a hug. "Don't worry, I can always go and visit you besides the most important thing is that I don't have a husband that fears bugs, if not my fireflies are doom." Raul replied as he returned the hug and both twins laughed at the words. Just as they were calming down from their laughter, the sliding door of the room was slide open and a male with light blond hair and icy-blue eyes entered the room. "Julia oujou-sama, Raul sama, I've returned." "Miguel!!!!!!!" Raul exclaimed happily and leapt over to hug the light-blond hair male who was almost knocked off his feet by Raul with his sudden charge.

"You really have to stop doing that soon, Raul sama. You are all grown up you know....." Miguel sighed while Raul flashed his apologetic look on him and scrambled off Miguel. "Speaking off which, the two are you are supposed to prepare for your husband's arrival in two days time......" "Argh!!!!!! Don't remind me!!!!!!!" Julia shouted cutting of Miguel in his sentence halfway before stomping of to her bedroom. Raul sighed while Miguel chuckled softly. "She can't accept the fact still?" Miguel asked while Raul nodded his reply and sigh. "She still wanted to achieve a lot of things but now she can't because the arranged marriage will tie her down." Raul replied while Miguel poured some tea for him and sighing at the same time.

"I'm not too worried about Julia oujou-sama but I worry for you Raul-sama. Are you sure this is your wish?" Miguel asked the emerald-eye male sitting in front of him as he sipped his tea. "I'm sure the person that I'm engaged to will love me whole-heartedly as I will love him back." Raul replied smiling back sweetly to Miguel who sigh once more and replied: "I hope so.... Besides you can ask for my help anytime because I am in Julia oujou-sama and your debt for saving me 10 years ago....."

* * *

**10 years back.....**

"Stop!!!! Thief!!!!!!!!!" The shop keeper shouted as he ran after a thin 12-year old boy with tattered clothing and messy light-blond hair. The boy had then run into an expensive tea shop frightening customers as he leapt table by table to avoid getting caught by the shop keeper. The boy was so focus on escaping that he dashed into a room full of rich merchants who were listening to a young 8-year old girl with orange and brown hair strumming the koto. The merchants dashed out of the room in fright while a young 8 year-old boy who looked like the performing maiden except for his red fringe colour, remained shocked in his sit.

"There you are you little scoundrel!!!!!!" The boy turned to find himself cornered by the shop keeper and awaited the inevitable blows. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!?"The boy was surprised to find the young 8 year-old maiden with orange and brown hair had stood up from her koto and was glaring daggers at the shop keeper. "How am I supposed to perform with this ruckus!?" The maiden shouted, her emerald eyes blazing with anger.

"P-Please spare m-m-me, M-Musician o-o-o-of K-Kazeku. "Spare you.... Spare you... You chased away my customers and you want me to spare you!!!!!!!?" The boy watch as the shop keeper seem to shrink at the sight of the angered 8 year-old girl. Gently, he felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to find the 8 year-old boy pulling his sleeve. He wanted to say something but the boy hushed him. "Follow me." He whispered and quickly pushed a side a small board against the wall and crawled through the hole in the wall. The 12-year old boy was suspicious at first but swiftly followed the boy.

When they were out, the 8 year-old boy grabbed the 12 year-old boy and ran. "This way!" the 8 year-old boy turned into an ally way and hid behind a few stacks of crates. As both boys caught their breaths, the light-blond hair boy turned to ask the smaller boy: Why did you help me anyway? I'm just a street rat anyway....." As the boy continued, tears trickled down his cheeks. "That's because I know you didn't meant to steal and that's why I help you." The smaller boy replied and smiled. Shortly afterwards, the "Musician of Kazeku" came and she dragged the unwilling 12year-old to their house.

"Wait!!! If the two of you stay here that means you are the two twins everyone is talking about. The Musician of Kazeku and the Firefly lady!" The boy exclaimed in shock while the twins just looked at each other and laughed. "Well, those names were just our recognition names my name is actually Julia while this is my younger brother Raul. You do have a name right?" Julia inquired while staring straight into the older boy's eyes. "I'm .... Miguel..."

* * *

"After that day, I was allowed to live here as a servant and I have been grateful ever since..." Miguel replied as he cleared away the teacup. Gently Raul held Miguel's hand: "Miguel you will always be an irreplaceable family member of mine. So don't say that you are only living here as a servant, please." Miguel could hardly say no. Ever since he has been assigned as the guardians of these two twins, Raul being sad or disappointed would break his heart instantly. "Alright then Raul-sama. I won't say that again." Raul's face brightens up at those words and he dashed out of the room to prepare the list of chores for the arrival of the husband to-bes with Miguel following at his heels.......

**To be continued**

* * *

Meme12: Finally first chapter is done yeah! (Stops sobbing a while ago)

Raul: Wow! You really brought out the bossiness of my sis

Julia: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!?

Raul: Ack!!!!!!!!!! (Runs away with Julia chasing him)

Miguel: I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!! You made me a servant!!!!?

Brooklyn: The main thing is I don't see the tragic part of the script.

Miguel: That's not the main point she made me a................. (Knocked out by 100-pound hammer)

Meme12: Oops! Sorry Miguel

Brooklyn: (Sweat dropped) O.0

Black Paladin: Nice beginning for a story Meme12.

Meme12: Oh thanks Paladin... Wait! You aren't in this anime!!!!!!!!!

Black Paladin: I just came to remind you to write the meaning of the japanese words you have used.

Meme12: ACK!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Paladin!

Black Paladin: You are welcome.

Oto-sama- Father

Oka-sama- Mother

Nani- What

Ne-sama- Term for adressing elder sister

Koto- A japanese musical instrument

Oujou-sama- Term used for adressing a young lady

Sama- A term used to adress higher ranked men/masters

Well here is the beginning of a lovely and tragic tale. I shall upload the chapters if you are patient to read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is meme12 saying sayonara and matta o!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting

Hi there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!! Yes indeed I have studying to take care of and I might not be writing for a while but everyone pls hold on to your seat belts as the second chapter of Firefly Tale is up!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: La, la, la, la.... (Typing away) XD

Kaze: (Thinks) Mistress is sure in a good mood today....

Meme12: Today is sure a nice day isn't it, Kaze?

Kaze: Woof! (Yes mistress!) (Wags tail) ^v^

BAM!!!!! (Room door slammed open) Hey! Meme12!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Oh Tyson what's up? (Typing)

Tyson: Why am I not in this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? (Wails)

Meme12: Would you prefer being in a tragic romance story where you die a sad death. (Glares at Tyson) =

Tyson: Erm.... No.....? O.0

Meme12: Then don't disturb me and let me.......... (Cut off by loud exclaim)

Raul: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU WRITE THIS!!!!!!!!?

Meme12: For the sake of me and my precious Kaze, DON'T. SHOUT!!!!!! (Whacks Raul on the head)

Raul: Ouch...... But Meme12, you made the story this sad!!!!!! (Points to script)

Meme12: (Sigh) the more you complain the sadder I will make the story. Got it!? =

Tyson and Raul: Yes mam!!!!!!!!! O.0 (Gulp)

Meme12: Good. Now someone read the disclaimer or I will make the story real sad.... (Grins evilly)

Raul: Cough. Meme12 does not own Beyblade or any of the characters in the story.

Meme12: Thanks Raul now on with the story!

Tyson: Enjoy!

* * *

**Meeting**

* * *

**Previously**

Raul and Julia had read their parent's will to find that they had been engaged to two unknown rich families and they have to marry them at their young age of 18. With the two fiancé arriving in two days time, Raul and his "brother" Miguel sets to clean up the household for their arrival......

* * *

Raul had swiftly drawn up a list of to-dos before the arrival of the future husbands. The list contained chores which included scrubbing and polishing the wooden floorboards of the household, pruning the garden, persuading his sister to perform (added by Miguel), cleaning the fireflies cages and so on so fourth.

For the next two days, Raul was so busy with the chores that he had even forgotten to eat. Worried for Raul, Miguel immediately sat him down. "I'm alright Miguel..... I just need to do the last chore and....." "I think I can take over now Raul-sama. At this rate you will tire yourself until you collapsed." Miguel replied as he crossed his arms and looked angrily at the red-fringe male. "Please Miguel, just the fireflies' cages." Raul begged and looked at his caretaker with puppy-eyes.

Miguel sighs and begrudgingly allowed Raul to check on the fireflies. Raul beamed and dashes off to check on his precious fireflies. Miguel follows the excited Raul as they headed towards some covered cages in the garden. He watches as some of the fireflies flew out when Raul opened their cage to clean up the old leaves and replace it with fresh leaves. The fireflies however just hovered around Raul and watch him clean their cage.

It never fails to surprise Miguel at the closeness of Raul and his fireflies. The fireflies somehow seem to stay near Raul and don't fly away even if the cages are left wide open. Since when he first entered the household, Raul had an affinity with animals and bugs. Most stray cats or dogs which see Raul on the streets will follow him home, birds will fly on to his outstretched palms and of course, fireflies regardless of his or others will hover around him. "I guess he truly deserves the title as the Firefly Maiden..." Miguel thought as he watches Raul smile in joy as his fireflies danced around him.....

**Meanwhile....**

"Kuso! I hate long trips!!!!!!!!!" A silvered-haired ponytail male cried out as he looked from the small window of the carriage he was sitting in. "Calm down, Garland. It won't do you any good cursing about this trip." "That's easy for you to say! You talk to the bugs that land in the carriage so you never get bored Brooklyn!!!!!!!!!!" The silvered-hair male pointed a finger threateningly to the orange haired male sitting opposite him in the carriage.

Brooklyn laughed as the ladybird that landed on his finger took flight: "Are you mad about the trip or are you mad about being engaged to the "Musician of Kazeku"?" Brooklyn asked; his turquoise blue eyes glinted mischievously. This made Garland rolled his eyeballs and with an exasperated sigh exclaimed: "BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brooklyn chuckled and peered outside the window once more. He looked forward to seeing his future wife or husband (he was engaged to a guy). Brooklyn had heard so much of this mysterious "Firefly Maiden" (From the insects during the carriage ride) that he was curious to find out how he looked like.

"Guess I'm not too far away from finding out." Brooklyn thought as the carriage approached a small town entrance with the sign board Kazeku.

**Back at the household**

Everything was finally ready for the arrival of thetwo future husbands. Raul had a hard time dragging out his reluctant sister who was trying to avoid meeting her future husband. "Must I meet him Raul?" Julia inquired with a hint of I-don't-want-to-see-him tone. "I'm afraid so, Julia ne-sama. It would be rude to not meet them." Raul said as he helped brushed his sister's hair to straighten her up.

Very soon, sounds of a horse-pulled carriage could be heard followed with knocks on the main door of the household. "Coming!" Miguel shouted before opening the door to face two male strangers. "Is this where the Musician of Kazeku" and the "Firefly Maiden" lives. The male with silver-hair inquired. "Yes, the both of you must be Garland- sama and Brooklyn- sama. Please come in we have been expecting you." Miguel replied as he opened the door and allowed both males to enter.

Brooklyn felt his heart raced slightly when he saw Miguel. The blue eyes and his platinum blond hair captured his eyes immediately. "Please come in, Brooklyn-sama." Brooklyn immediately snapped out from his daydream and swiftly followed the platinum blond hair male. Garland and Brooklyn was amazed by the look of the household. The garden was a traditional Japanese garden with a small pond just in front of the porch. The sound of the bamboo water mill gave the garden a mystic feel.

"Are you sure we are in the right place....?" Garland whispered to his orange-haired friend. Brooklyn could only nod in reply, awed at the beautiful nature in the garden. Suddenly, a few insects were seen fluttering around the garden. "Fireflies...?" Brooklyn wondered as the fireflies flew ahead of them and zoomed into a gap of a room. Miguel greeted the occupants of the room before ushering the two men inside.

Brooklyn and Garland soon finds themselves face to face with the rumoured twins of Kazeku. The first to react was the younger twin. His maple-red fringe followed with flowing brown hair and gentle emerald eyes caught both men's attention immediately. "Welcome to this humble household, Garland-dono and Brooklyn-dono. I'm Raul and this is my sister Julia." He said with a smile while gesturing to his elder twin with carnation orange fringe and flowing brown hair who nodded curtly in response.

"It is our pleasure to see the both of you." Brooklyn replied and gently kissed Raul's hand. Raul blushed while Brooklyn just smiled. Brooklyn then noticed the previous fireflies hover around Raul before settling on the table. "Is there a day where I need not see bugs!?" Garland groaned resulting in Julia being irritated. "Guess someone here is afraid of bugs." "What did you say!!?" Garland hissed at Julia who smirked at the agitated silver-hair man.

"Ne-sama! Please don't start a fight here." Raul immediately tried to calm his sister down while Brooklyn threw a glare at Garland. Soon all four were settling down for some tea. Throughout, Brooklyn and Raul enjoyed their talk while Garland and Julia threw death glares at one another. After tea, Miguel offered to clear away the teacups to allow the couples to have some time understanding each other. "I'm sorry for what Garland said. He doesn't know the right words to say at times." Brooklyn told Raul apologetically receiving a small giggle from the younger twin. "I understand. Sometimes others also react the same way Garland dono does when they see fireflies."

Raul replied with a smile. He and Brooklyn were taking a stroll around the gardens, enjoying the nature and admiring the fireflies that were flying freely round the garden. Brooklyn soon noticed the platinum-blond haired male with his icy-blue eyes walking towards the kitchen. Raul noticed Brooklyn had stopped walking and turned towards the direction he was looking at. "Who is that......?" Brooklyn muttered. "Oh that is Miguel, he is my caretaker." Raul replied cheerfully as he waved towards the male who smiled and return the wave before returning to the kitchen.

Brooklyn felt his heart race every time he saw Miguel. The icy-blue eyes and his smile captivated him. "Brooklyn-dono, are you alright?" Brooklyn snapped out from his daydream to face the very worried-looking Raul. "Yes I guess I'm just tired that's all." Brooklyn smiled while Raul decided that they should take a little rest on the porch in front of the pond. Brooklyn just followed Raul, his mind still filled with Miguel's looks in his mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Why am I engaged with such a violent women." Garland thought to himself. "I am so going to demand oto-sama and oka-sama to break off this engagement when I sweep their grave next week." Julia thought angrily to herself. Both of them have not been talking to each other after their first bad encounter. To make matters worst both refuse to apologise to each other making the atmosphere in the room tense. Julia broke the silence first.

"I'm warning you, you say a wrong word about my brother and I will hack you to death." Julia hiss, her emerald eyes hardening with anger. "Oh yeah, try me." Garland retorted. Julia glared at him for a second before an idea pops into her head. "A little competition won't hurt. You wouldn't mind right or are you too scared....?" Garland was already fuming to the extent of wanting to strangle Julia to death. "Of course but don't come crying to me when you lose." Garland replied while cracking his muscles. Julia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I don't meet a hand-to-hand combat.... I mean a competition in music."

With that, the girl pulled out two kotos and set one in front of her and another in front of the silver-hair male who eyed her with a puzzled look. "Each of us will play a tune on the koto and the other must follow...... Got it.....?" Julia replied with a smirk. Garland smiled: "You are so going to regret this Musician of Kazeku." "Oh we shall see.... We shall see....." Julia replied with a smirk as she adjusts her koto.......

* * *

**To be continue**

Meme12: Finally done...... (Faints with steam coming out from head)

Kaze: WOOF!!!!!! WOOF!!!!!! (Oh mistress!!!!!!!! Pls be alright!!!!!!) Panic

Meme12: Oh I'm fine...... (Pats Kaze) Now where did I put that script for my next fanfic.....?

Tyson: Sneaking out from room.....Creak! (Floor board sound) Shimmatta...

Meme12: TYSON KINOMIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaze get him!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaze: Woof! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes! Growls and leaps at Tyson)

Tyson: Gotta run!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Dashes out of room)

Meme12: Don't think about it!!!!!!!! (Grabs 100-pound hammer and chases after him.)

Brooklyn: Okay........... Tyson is so doom.

Garland: Why did she pair me up with Julia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? I am so gonna....... (Interrupted by ninja stars thrown at him.)

Brooklyn: Oh there is a message "Lay a hand on meme12 and you will die. Sign Kage no Chou"

Garland: Oh great and now she sent a ninja to guard her life and her works. Ow! I hate this.... (Bandaging injury caused by ninja stars.)

* * *

Well that is all for now minam-san. Yes they have met and how would the game of love break this Firefly heart. Pls read and review!!!!!!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara and matta o (See u again!!!!!!!!)

Kuso- It is a cursing word

Shimmatta- Refers to I'm doom


	3. Breaking

Hi there!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!! Really sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!!!!! But the third chapter of Firefly Tale is here!!!!!!!!!!! Yata!!!!!!!!!! (Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Meme12: Sigh...... Angst fanfic are so depressing no matter how I look at it..... Sigh...

Raul: THEN WHY ARE YOU WRITING ONE!!!!!!!!!!! (Shouts from the bedroom door)

Meme12: Goodness sake Raul, can you come in. No one is gonna kill you and you didn't aggravate me in anyway....

Raul: B-But Garland said that you hired a ninja to protect you. Kage no Chou was the name he mentioned.... I think.....

Meme12: Kage no Chou..... Oh he must be talking about Rin. Yes I did hire her to guard my files but I didn't ask her to attack anyone..... Rin!

A ninja sporting raven-black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a sleeveless ninja kimono with a shorten skirt came leaping out of nowhere.

Meme12: Rin why did you attack Garland?

Rin whispers something to Meme12 before stepping back.

Meme12: Soka.... Wakarimashta, arigato Rin-san.

Rin leaps away.

Meme12: Oh Garland you are so dead...... Anyway Raul I thought you were out for a date with someone.

Raul: Eh!! W-W-What, erm.... I.... erm...... //// (Blushes)

Meme12: Awwwwwww!!!!! Kawaii!!!!!!!!! Hontoni ai wa mieru de shounen des ne!!!!!!!

Raul: Meme12!!!!!!!!! /////////// (Blushes more)

Meme12: Oh well please help with my disclaimer then. Onegai Raul-chan.

Raul: Sigh... Meme12 does not own Beyblade or any of the characters in the story.

Meme12: Arigato Raul!!!! (Hugs) Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Meeting**

**Previously**

Both Raul and Julia have met their future husbands. Raul and Brooklyn are doing fine while Julia and Garland have their disputes. But Miguel has caught the attention of Brooklyn and signs of love are forming within........

* * *

Brooklyn and Raul were walking towards the porch of the house when a large shout emitted from Julia's room. Brooklyn and Raul rushed over only to find a very depressed Garland and a gloating Julia. "You were saying, something Garland...." Julia inquired with a hint of smugness in her voice. "Grr!!!!!!!! It is not over yet Julia!!!!! I will win you in this match!!!!" Garland shouted while Julia laughed. "Really...... Dekiruwa?! This is the 80th time you lost to me you know that." Julia smirked while Garland growled making Julia laugh harder. Raul and Brooklyn could only look and sigh at the current situation.

After a hard time trying to prevent the silver-hair young men from pouncing on the carnation-orange fringed girl, the four made their way back to the room where they first met to have dinner. After a friendly chat, Brooklyn looked at the clock and concluded it was time for them to leave. Raul offered to send both Brooklyn and Garland to the front door. "Goodbye then, we will be back in 4 days." Brooklyn said to Raul and gently kissed Raul's hand. Raul blushed before waving goodbye and allowing Miguel to send the two males off to the front gate.

Brooklyn found himself staring once again of the back of the platinum-blond hair male. As they reached the front gate, Brooklyn stopped. "What's wrong nature-boy can't bear to leave?" Garland snickered. "I just have something to ask their caretaker I will catch up, so go ahead first." "Fine by me." Garland replied before heading to the carriage. Miguel bow at to the leaving silver-haired male before turning to face the turquoise blue eyed male. "You have something to ask about Raul-sama?" Miguel inquired a hint of worry could be heard.

"Actually.... I wanted to know more about what Raul likes so that I can get him a gift." Brooklyn asked with a faint tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. Miguel chuckled while Brooklyn felt his heart race once more. "Well..... Raul-sama has an affinity with animals and bugs as you have seen but he has the closest affinity with fireflies so I guess something related to fireflies should do...." Miguel continued while Brooklyn went into deep thought before an idea lighted in his head.

"Thank you Miguel I might have thought of the most perfect gift for him. De wa shitzureshimas." With that Brooklyn smiled at the platinum-haired male and left. Miguel bow once more before returning to the house. As the twins prepare for bed, Miguel asked both twins about their future husbands. "That Garland is such a sore loser. He should know that he would lose to me in music...." "That's because you are more experienced with the koto, Julia-oujou sama while Garland sama is more experienced with the flute." Miguel replied before settling the futons on the room floor. "But it is a fact he still lost." Julia pouted while brushing her long hair.

"How did you find your husband, Raul-sama?" "Ah...! Well... I suppose... he is kind of sweet...." Raul replied blushing while earning a laugh from Julia. "Awwwww..... My little brother is in love!!!!!!!!!!!!" Julia exclaimed while grabbing her brother into a hug. Miguel on the other hand was happy for Raul but also felt sad and guilty. Miguel had secretly fallen in love with Brooklyn, despite being able to mask his feelings; he couldn't help but blush at the sight of the turquoise-eyed male with his orange hair.

"I suppose that is the life of being a servant and caretaker. Besides, there is no way that Brooklyn-dono would love me...." Miguel thought with a sigh as he laid the futons properly. 4 days later, Brooklyn and Garland return to the house hold. Raul blushed as the orange-haired male kissed his hand tenderly as they walked back to the house. Garland on the other hand growled at the smirking Julia and both ignored each other as they walked back to the house.

After dinner, Raul and Brooklyn took a stroll in the garden. They stopped in front of the small pond to feed the koi fish when Brooklyn took out a small bundle. Raul looked at the bundle in surprise as Brooklyn begin to untie it and right in the centre was a lacquered hair pin in the shape of a firefly. "I heard that you like fireflies so, I got you this for a present..." Raul blushed slightly and thanked Brooklyn for the hair pin and was surprised once more as the orange-hair male placed the hair pin in his hair.

Raul blushed even more as Brooklyn pulled him into an embrace. "I love you...." Raul blushed at those words as he snuggled further in Brooklyn's arms. Not far away, a platinum-blond hair male watched and his heart ached in pain as he saw the two lovers being so close together. Miguel felt a tear trailed down his cheek and hastily wiped it away before turning away leaving the two lovers in their own world. Unaware to Miguel, Brooklyn had also noticed his presence. "I'm sorry Miguel but wait for me. I will tell you how much I love you as soon as I'm close to you...." Brooklyn thought to himself as he watched the platinum-blond-hair male left sadly, his heart throbbing in pain....

* * *

**Meanwhile.....**

"They are so sweet together..." Julia and Garland were spying on the couple from afar. "Remind me why we are spying on them?" Garland cast an odd look to his fiancé who glared at him and replied: "I have to make sure that he treats Raul well." Julia retorted and resumed her spying while Garland sigh and rolled his eyeballs....

**To be continued......**

* * *

Meme12: Well that's all.

Raul: Huh!? How come?

Meme12: I'm reserving the devastating bit for the next chapter. Would you mind?

Raul: God, why is the writer like this....

Garland: Meme12!!!!!! Why are my scenes so little in the story!?

Meme12: Well, well if it isn't the thief who attempted to try and steal my work...

Garland: Gulp. W-What are you talking about?

Meme12: Oh... Guess you forgot about your deed hmm? Rin, remind him!

The female ninja pops out again.

Raul: Gotta run! (Dashes to avoid the conflict.)

Garland: I'm not afraid of you, bring it! (Fighting stance.)

Rin: Tsk. (Disappears)

Garland: Where are you come out you.....? Thwack! (Knocked out and thrown out of the room)

Meme12: Never underestimate a ninja Garland. (Evil grin)

* * *

**Japanese terms**

Soka- Is that so

Wakarimashta- I understand

Kawaii- Cute

Hontoni ai WA mieru de shounen des ne- Really a young man who's seen love

Onegai- Please

Dekiruwa- Can you do it?

De wa shitzureshimas- Well then excuse me

* * *

Well, I know it is a short chapter but the sad scene shall be up next!!!! Please await that!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!!!!!!! (See you again!!!!!!)


End file.
